Maximum Ride 3: The End of Life As We Know It
by moongoddess286
Summary: MR3, but not written by James Patterson. duh Will Max save the world or will she fail? Read to find out. Some FAX eventually. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!Rated T for some violence and maybe swearing.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

I looked up at the stars, sighing. _I wish this could last. Then we would be able to survive without fighting. Well, surviving would be good- I don't think fighting is even an option._

**You are correct, Maximum. You will fight until the day you die. That is what you were made to do.**

_Gee, thanks. My destiny sounds like so much fun. I can't wait for the future. Death, pain, fighting- what's not to like?_

My voice didn't respond. Thankfully.

I looked over at the Flock. Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy and Angel were fast asleep, but Fang was still up. I told him I had watch, but for some reason he was awake, staring into the fire. Our little laugh fest had taken the stress out of us for a while, but my old anxieties were returning. Why couldn't anything good ever last?

**Because you are wasting time. **

_What happened to the "have fun, it helps you learn and grow" state of mind? I liked that voice better._

**Fun time is over, Maximum. Now it is time to find the other Institute. **

_There's another one? Where?_

**You will have to figure that out for yourself. But watch out; your stunt at Itex did not go unnoticed. **

_Huh. So, the other Institute is watching us, too? Or is this another one of your riddles that only make sense after I learn the answer?_

Nothing. I tuned back into reality to find Fang staring at me.

"What?"

He studied my face. "Voice?"

"Yep. And now there is another Institute, but I don't know where." I sighed again, head in hands. "I think we need to move out tomorrow morning."

"So soon? We just got here, and the kids need to recuperate."

I smiled half-heartedly. "What are you, papa bear? 'The kids'?"

Fang shot me a look. I continued.

"Well, yeah. Erasers are gonna be here sometime, and we can't exactly wait around for them. And I need to find out more about the other Institute."

He nodded slowly, eyes back on the fire. "Okay."

* * *

"Max!" a voice whined. "Max, I'm –"

I pushed my hand against Nudge's mouth and opened my eyes sleepily. "Uggh. Okay, we'll find something. What time is it?"

The sun was already overhead. How late could I have slept?

"Umm…I don't know. Iggy and Gazzy went to find food a while ago. Like, twenty minutes?"

"They'll be back soon. You can eat then. Wait, how did they get money for food?"

Her eyes twinkled. "Well, they couldn't decide what to do. I mean, they couldn't decide if they should wait for you to wake up or not, so they just took the card. But how would that work? I mean, don't you have to sign? I told them it wouldn't work, but Iggy just flew off anyways. Oh well. As long as we get to eat something!"

I pushed myself up and walked to the fire. Nudge's ranting first thing in the morning was not my favorite alarm clock. Angel and Fang were sitting close by, talking. I started packing the sleeping bags.

"Are we leaving?"

Angel's blue eyes looked up at mine.

"Uhh, yes. Right after we finish breakfast."

"Where?"

I looked desperately at Fang. He was seemingly zoning out, but looked back at me once he heard Angel's question. _Please, please, Fang, have an idea._

I guess he heard my mental cries, because he immediately spoke up.

"What about Washington?"

"Huh? Why Washington?"

Fang shrugged. "I don't know. Someplace new, far away from Florida and Virginia. It's cold, but there are mountains that we could hide in."

Oookaaay….."Sounds good to me." As long as we weren't going to Disneyland again. I had enough of that the first time.

Iggy and the Gasman returned, and they were soon covered in hungry, shrieking girls.

Fang and I traded glances while the focus was off us. He came closer to me and spoke in an undertone,

"So. Washington all right with you?"

"Yeah. Better than anywhere else." I looked at the convulsing tower of children and granola bars. "Thanks for thinking of somewhere. My brain is fried."

"You fell asleep on watch last night, but I was already awake."

I did? Whoa. Major no-no. "What?! And I slept in this morning?!"

"Yep. But you needed the sleep." He saw my expression and looked in my eyes. "Look, Max, you need to rest. You can't keep pushing yourself to the limit. We need someone to look after and care for us, but if you are dead on your feet that isn't going to help. Don't beat yourself up."

_Thanks for the opinion, Mr. Sensitive. Where did that come from? _After looking at him with raised eyebrows, I went over to the fire where everyone was eating, grabbed a bar and sat down.

"Okay, so we're going to Washinton. Any objections?"

The Flock kept eating and thought. Angel asked, "Will there be erasers?"

My heart twisted. _When will there not be?_

A voice said, "Yes, Angel. There will be erasers. But you guys are ready, right? You're _always_ ready."

Before the speaker was finished talking, I had whirled around to see Ari grinning back at me.

"Miss me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to EVERYONE who reviewed! I wasn't sure if I would continue this story, but now I am going to because so many people liked it. Here is chapter two. Please review!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Immediately, I snapped a kick at Ari's chest and used the momentum to twist away. He staggered - barely - and I punched his nose viciously. _Where did they come from?_ Not like it matters. What matters is that they were here, now.

Ari shoved me backwards and I fell back against a tree, head cracking. He came closer and bared his teeth, snarling.

"When did you think we were going to catch up, birdies? Did you think that your little bomb at Itex was enough to stop us? At least you could've chosen a place farther away—"

I kicked him again, and this time he fell. I grabbed a stick from the fire and started hitting him with it in that frenzied, fight-for-your-life, don't-think-about-what-you-are-doing way that I have. Ari was now in full out Eraser mode, and I didn't even have time to check on the other guys.

He came at me, swinging his claws towards my face. I jumped back reflexively and threw the burning stick back into the fire. _No need to get Smokey the Bear up in here. We've got enough issues as it is._

**Focus, Max.**

_Okay._ That didn't take too much effort, because another Eraser came up from behind and tripped me. I fell flat on my back and had the sense to roll out of the way before Ari could stomp on my head. Flipping back upright, I scanned the area.

Angel had Erasers fighting each other, and Fang teamed up with Iggy to fight back-to-back. Gazzy was doing pretty well, and Nudge had an Eraser on the ground. _Yes! But we've gotta get out of here!_

"U and A, guys! Now!"

Angel immediately spread her wings and took off. I saw Ari coming towards me from the left and spun around, punching as much skin (or in this case, fur) as I could.

"Don't you ever learn your lesson, dogbreath? If you don't mess with us, you won't get hurt!" I said in a slow, singsong baby voice. He got a few good knocks in me before falling. I winced and looked up at the sky.

Everyone was there- ready and holding our packs. A sudden thought occurred to me.

"Where's Total?"

"Here!" He poked his head out of Fang's backpack.

_Okay. What else—_

An extremely large paw was abruptly clawing my face. I struggled and threw the Eraser off while trying to get in the air. The Eraser was still fighting, though, and slashed into my wing before I was off the ground.

I hissed through clenched teeth, and made my way up higher, wing beats slightly lopsided. Fang looked at me knowingly.

"It's nothing." I glared at him. "Everyone good?"

"Yup, although my eye hurts a bit. It'll go down soon." The Gasman said.

"I'm fine," said Nudge. "but maybe we should move farther away. Ari is waking up."

So soon? Hmm. Must be some new kind of hyperactive-healing Erasers. I led the group farther up and started moving faster. Re-fighting Ari is not my idea of a good time.

"Angel, Fang, Iggy? You okay?"

Fang nodded, and both Angel and Iggy said, "Yeah."

"Alright, then. On to Washington."

* * *

We had been flying about ten minutes when my wing started to hurt, but the site of the fight (ha! I'm a poet!) wasn't far away enough. I gritted my teeth and kept going.

With distance came more pain, and surprisingly, blood. My wing was covered in blood. I couldn't believe it. Then Fang saw my face and flew closer to me.

"What's—Max! You need to get cleaned up!"

I looked over at him. "What?" What did he say? Why was he speaking gibberish?

His face was ashen. "Land! Now!"

Why would I land? This was awesome. Flying was awesome. I smiled lazily.

I heard Angel making a shrieking noise before fading into blackness.


End file.
